


Silencing Mages

by Akaiba



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Frenemies, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: For day 7 and 8 prompts of 'size kink' and 'public sex'It made sense that the mage’s head had probably met the floor hard enough to rattle his senses and a concussion certainly made more sense than that look of hunger.





	

It wasn’t hard to ignore at first, the creeping way Anders’ gaze would slide to him in a considering sort of indecision. Fenris could feel the weight of it prickle the hairs on the back of his neck as the discomfort of being stared at let him assess where the observation was coming from, and then summarily dismiss it.

He knew why Anders kept staring, and he was determined never to address it.

Ever.

If Anders could hurriedly tire of his apparent fascination, that would help immensely, Fenris thought. Yet still, days later, Fenris could feel Anders’ distracted gaze every time it fell on him. It was almost impossible to ignore by that point. Fenris had had his fill of being scrutinised by mages and unable to let them know exactly how he felt by the act, and yet he’d held his tongue despite his discomfort for one very odd reason he was determined to ignore; he liked it.

He could still remember the way Anders had looked up at him with that dazed, awestruck want. For one stunned moment Fenris was looking at naked desire and not at all comprehending what was going on. The tail lash of the dragon would have broken bones but Fenris had managed to knock Anders flat on his back to avoid that. It made sense that the mage’s head had probably met the floor hard enough to rattle his senses and a concussion certainly made more sense than that look of hunger.

Then, Anders’ hand had twitched.

One arm was flung out, still clasped tight around his staff, but the other was trapped between them. If Anders had tried to grab defensively at Fenris when the elf had bowled him over, his hand had missed it’s mark by a large margin- at least, Fenris assumed so. There was every possibility that Anders’ aim had been intentional, but then the look of surprise wouldn’t have fit. Anders’ hand was, instead of gripping Fenris anywhere reasonable like his waist or his arm, tipped up and pushed to cup outwards. The hand was, for lack of any other way to describe its positioning, cupping at Fenris’ groin around the length of his flaccid cock through his leggings.

Frozen in shock, Fenris would have accused the mage of deviancy in taking advantage of the moment but Anders was so obviously shocked and gaping at him that it couldn’t have been intentional. Anders had never been a good liar and Fenris had seen him smug often enough to recognise seeing him stunned with surprise.

And desire, Fenris reminded himself. He couldn’t forget that.

“M-Maker,” Anders wheezed, breathless with the fall and something altogether unrelated.

“Flattering, but there is a dragon,” Fenris managed to quip through gritted teeth as he leapt to his feet, sword raised to cover the scrambling hurry. Sarcasm covered most fumbles with what to do in any given situation, something he had learned from more than half of their merry band.

Anders had laid there for a moment longer, seemingly lost to the world, before registering that they were indeed still trying to fight yet another dragon that had made it’s home in the Bone Pit. He hurried to stand and then he was firing spells without pause, not another mention of what had just happened. Not even a quip. It had almost been a relief- almost. Fenris was well versed to know a change in expected behaviour was rarely for the better but then he still didn’t seem to like change.

Instead, Fenris had considered the whole the forgotten after the fight wound down with the dragon defeated. It was a strange snatched moment in the haze of combat that rolled off his back with little impact. It would have been something he occasionally remembered and maybe smirked at for the mage’s face, but nothing more, were it not for the staring. The staring and the palpable thinking. Fenris couldn’t ignore those when the mage sheepishly looked away when Fenris turned to narrow his eyes at Anders. There was no build up to a confrontation about mage rights, nothing that Fenris could use to tell himself that it wasn’t about… that.

“Mage; stop it,” Fenris grit out as Anders turned to pretend he hadn’t been staring at Fenris across campfire. The excursion to deal with the dragon had turned into a brief trip near Sundermount and all the while Fenris had been unable to escape or dismiss the mage’s constant looks.

Opening his mouth to protest, Anders paused and actually gulped. For a moment Fenris thought they might wind up arguing anyway if Anders was determined to play ignorant. Eventually, Anders muttered, “... how do you even walk with that thing between your legs?”

Fenris raised an eyebrow as his face twisted in surprise. For all the mage’s staring and evading, he hadn’t expected Anders to just blurt out that. They were talking about it- about Fenris’ cock, less so Anders groping, and Fenris couldn’t allow that. “What is between my legs and what I do with it is no business of yours,” He snapped, slowly turning the skinned and gutted rabbit as the fire crackled between them. Hawke and Aveline couldn’t come back from the creek faster; Fenris regretted speaking at all.

Anders managed to look chastised at that, if managing a haughty sniff before falling into silence. He managed a full three minutes before Fenris flinched from the prickle of his gaze again.

“Mage,” Fenris warned.

Anders threw his hands up, “I can’t help it!” He hissed, “It’s not like I want to be thinking about that third leg you have down there-”

“You persistence in thinking about it does not make me believe you,” Fenris ground out, “at all.”

The mage inhaled deeply, mouth parted to no doubt incite further argument that his apparent fixation wasn’t as it obviously was, when Hawke and Aveline came back to the camp. Both of them were scrubbed clean and had wet hair curling about their ears, complete with calmer smiles after finally being able to clean themselves off after bandits and dragons and wolves. Fenris would be glad to get back to Kirkwall if only for the running water in his stolen mansion, but now it presented an escape from the mage’s staring as well.

Anders’ jaw clacked shut with a sharp clench of his jaw. Before Aveline and Hawke could do more than greet them, Anders was fleeing past them. They’d done a thorough enough job of securing the area so Fenris wasn’t concerned the mage would endanger himself, but he was still surprised to see Anders back down and run. Then, Fenris supposed, it wasn’t exactly a new character trait.

“And here I was thinking you two had been left unattended and managed not to start a fight,” Aveline sighed, sitting down by the fire with a tired grunt.

Hawke chuckled, sitting cross legged as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun. “More fool you, Aveline. You should know better than that.”

Fenris made a disgusted noise at their teasing but ignored it, turning the rabbit to cook evenly as he instead savoured the change of not having Anders’ gaze on him. It wasn’t that the mage wasn’t attractive, and Fenris was flattered up to a point, but it was such a severe turn of how Fenris was used to Anders looking at him- usually with frustration and exasperation- that Fenris wasn’t sure what to do with that.

If Anders could only control his running mouth more often, Fenris might be able to survive more of the mage’s company but he wasn’t interested in being a projection for the mage’s perception of templars and nor was he interested in listening to Anders’ rants. They were constant and endless and Fenris didn’t have the energy for that. He wasn’t at all prepared to exchange every sordid detail of his being a slave to prove that he had every right to feel as he did that magic was dangerous, either. Surprisingly, though the moments were rare, he found he and Anders were occasionally capable of conversation not centred around mages and magic. Stranger still was that their viewpoints were strikingly similar and they managed to make each other laugh. Once, each, but it was still a marked enough occasion that Varric had noted it on a calendar.

Those were the oddities in their friction-filled friendship that Fenris could handle- and after years he would say they were friends, of a sort, but this… this was something else.

Fenris stood up and began to head the way Anders had left, and of course Hawke couldn’t help herself. “Going to fetch our lovely apostate?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“I’m going to take a piss,” Fenris announced, glaring at Hawke.

“Ew, too much information,” She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Rolling his eyes, Fenris carried on his way as he heard Aveline ask Hawke what she expected when she insisted on prodding him. Fenris had to agree but he wasn’t turning back to say so, he needed to walk to clear his head and the excuse had silenced Hawke’s teasing. Anders had been gone long enough that Fenris assumed the mage to be bathing as well, so Fenris would stay away from the creek but he was too perplexed to be content sitting at the fire any longer.

He was no rogue but barefeet allowed a lot more dexterity to his steps as Fenris carefully made his way through the trees. He moved soft enough that he heard the laboured breathing before he heard anything else.

Freezing, Fenris’ head snapped to the source of the breathing. There was a slick sound undercutting it, a sound that there was no illusion as to what it was. Fenris felt his stomach clench as he knew what he would find as he rounded the tree obscuring Anders from view, and there the mage was. Slumped against the broad base of a tree, trousers down to his thighs and hand moving frantically between his legs. Fenris couldn’t believe he was surprised to see Anders had snuck away for this, the mage had certainly been so single minded that of course he would do something like this.

What Fenris had not accounted for was how exciting it was to find Anders like this- because of him. Fenris hadn’t done a single thing, in fact he’d gone as far out of his way as he could to discourage Anders, and yet here the mage was; his hand wrapped around his cock and tugging frantically with a slicked palm, his other hand pushing three fingers into his own mouth with his eyes closed in bliss. The way Anders was stretching his own mouth made it very clear what the mage was picturing.

He could run, Fenris thought suddenly. He could creep back the way he had come and pretend he had seen nothing. He could take the ego boost of having Anders so thoroughly enamoured with his sizeable cock- something Isabela had been the one to point out as he’d had little to compare it to- and let everything remain exactly as it was. There was comfort in the familiar, after all, and Fenris wasn’t at all dissatisfied with the charged pushing and pulling friendship he had with Anders.

But... , Fenris thought as he watched Anders push his fingers so deep in his mouth that the mage gagged, there were occasions when he’d thought of ways to silence the endless and irritating chatter Anders insisted on filling the air with.

Fenris stepped deliberately on a twig, stepping out from the shadow of the tree he had been crouched in, and folded his arms with a smirk as Anders jumped. In his surprise, Anders had bitten down on his fingers and Fenris couldn’t help grinning wide at that as he spoke, “You wanted my cock that badly?” He raised an eyebrow at Anders’ hurrying to pull his shirttail down over his reddened, leaking cock. It was a little late for that.

“Shit, why would you follow me?! I thought I was making you uncomfortable?!” Anders’ demanded. His skin was flushed an embarrassed red from forehead to chest as he glared and curled his knees up to further hide himself from view. “Can’t you just leave a man to wank in peace?”

“When he’s fantasising about me whilst doing so, I can do as I please,” Fenris shrugged one shoulder without unfolding his arms, “I want to know something.”

“Now?!” Was Anders’ strained plea.

Fenris ignored it, “Why are you so suddenly interested in my cock?” He didn’t think he needed to point out that it was a cock still very much attached to an elf that Anders clashed with frequently- something that he would have assumed killed any thoughts of that nature. He pointedly ignored that he himself was the one who had approached Anders like this, despite the same being true for him as well.

“What kind of question is that?! It’s… it’s huge!” Anders exclaimed, “Happy? You smug elf, let me just-”

“The size? That is what has you so desperate?”

“I wouldn’t go that far-”

Fenris waved off that blatant lie, “You are not serious. The size is enough for you to be so...” It wasn’t that he couldn’t find a word for Anders’ display. In truth, Fenris could find many and they all filled his mouth with a flood of want that he was momentarily silenced.

Anders was blinking up at him and in the slow curl of a grin on Anders’ face, Fenris saw that Anders was working out that his interest was being answered after a fashion. Curiosity didn’t generally come before disgust, after all, and Anders had been around enough beds to know that. “I’m very serious,” He swallowed and flicked his tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip, “and you want to find out.”

“About what?” Fenris would not have Anders turning the tables on him. He was not the one caught with his pants down- literally.

“About me, enough to accost me like this.”  
  


Fenris scoffed, “After all the oggling you have done I think I can do anything I like as payback.”

“Anything?” Anders perked up so much so he leaned forward and Fenris could see the man’s prick, held in a loose grip but tip slick with excitement. He was closer now, a shuffle of knees drawing Anders close enough to touch if he reached out.

“You are so eager,” Fenris observed as Anders licked his mouth again. The mage went to speak and Fenris shook his head, “Don’t speak. Just open your mouth.”

Anders blinked in surprise but obeyed. Perhaps he had expected more teasing and more negotiating but Fenris wasn’t in the mood- nor was he that sort of person. He had settled his concerns enough to know that this wasn’t likely to be something that changed Anders’ attitude with him, not with the mage on his knees and still as argumentative as ever, and Fenris didn’t need to let it mean anything more than what he wanted it to mean. All he wanted in that moment was that mouth, infuriating as it was, wrapped around his cock.

As he eased down his leggings enough to lift his cock free he saw Anders go rigidly to attention. He was not the only one wanting that, then. “Maker… you’re even bigger than I was picturing,” Anders breathed, mouth framed in a surprised, pursed ring.

“Mouth open,” Fenris reminded Anders, so very thrilled when the mage opened wide immediately.

Fenris had stirred with arousal at finding Anders so openly compromised but he took the moment to encourage that low curl of excitement. It had grown as he had talked with Anders, the teasing and leering enough to make his cock thicken, but Anders watching him as he trembled with stillness, mouth wide, that… that had Fenris getting hard fast. His own palm was rough on his cock but it didn’t concern him. He was entirely fixed on that parted mouth. Aveline or Hawke might come looking for them any moment, Fenris knew they were wary enough of letting the two alone for too long without supervision but finding them like this wouldn’t be something they expected. That shouldn’t have excited Fenris further but it did.

He cupped a hand under Anders’ chin and held him with his face tilted up, fingers squeezing the mage’s jaw as his other hand guided the tip of his cock into Anders’ mouth. The blissful look on Anders’ face and the way he fastened his lips around Fenris’ cock with a sigh was enough to make Fenris’ breath hitch. The mage was a glutton for it and Fenris didn’t need to encourage him as Anders mouth greedily pulled him in. There was a pretence of finesse but Anders gave it up fast the first time Fenris’ cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged and Fenris made to pull free but Anders was quicker and did it again with a bob of his head.

Fenris’ cock did not fit entirely in Anders’ mouth and what did bulged Anders’ lips obscenely, the girth of it bruising and brutal with each slide of Anders’ bobbing head. One hand wrapped around what didn’t fit, but the other was back between Anders’ legs. With his mouth stuffed full of the cock he had been fantasising of, Anders was back to the frantic edge he had been at before Fenris had interrupted and Fenris didn’t feel inclined to stop Anders’ pace. Tilting his head he could see the mage’s jerking hand, the flushed red head of his cock dripping cum with each slide up, and higher the spit slicked chin and red mouth his own cock pushed into made for a very pleasing sight. The third time Anders made himself gag on Fenris’ cock, Fenris felt his thighs shake. Neither of them seemed to be aiming for any stamina feat, and with Anders greedily socking his cock as though he was losing his mind from having his mouth taken was too much for any person to bear.

Anders’ mouth was impossible hot and the enthusiastic wetness engulfing Fenris was too much, the mage’s tongue seemingly intent on make itself intimately acquainted with every inch of cock it could reach. Fenris knew of the mage’s experience but to feel it put to use upon him had his toes curling into the forest floor.

Apparently this far south there weren’t as many individuals with cut cocks, but Anders expressed no hesitation in what to do as he lavished the head of Fenris’ cock with his tongue. Deftly, he navigated the length of the vein along the underside with determined motions that still lacked any finesse, only the gluttonous need to apparently reduce Fenris to nonsense sounds. He almost wanted Hawke and Aveline to come looking for them. The idea of an audience to his wrecking of the mage was so thrilling and appealing that Fenris felt dizzy with picturing their shocked faces. It would spur him on, Fenris thought, make him take the mage harder. Grunts of approval spilled out unbidden between the elf’s clenched teeth, both hands clenching and pulling where they flew to tangle in Anders’ hair. Anders liked that and a sharp jerk of hair had a graze of his teeth brushing just barely on the underside of Fenris’ cock, making Fenris start. His hips jerked hard and Anders’ choked. The gargled sound became a spluttering keen suddenly, high and wrecked, and Fenris could feel warm wet land on one foot and the sound of more cum hitting the forest floor.

Anders had cum from being gagged on Fenris’ cock, not the first time but apparently so in want of it that he had cum hard and suddenly. The hand in Anders’ hair held the mage steady and with a few more rocking thrusts, Fenris came with a groan. It hissed out between his teeth like a curse as he filled Anders’ mouth to bursting. His cock had barely fit, let alone his cum, and it spilled from the seal of Anders’ lips to dribble down his chin even as Anders swallowed. And swallowed. The gluttony had not been feigned; Anders loved this.

With the moment passing, Fenris was fast realising he had no idea what to do and his cock was still in the mage’s mouth. Anders slowly slid off with a slick sound and Fenris became uncomfortably aware of how much he’d lost control, especially at the end there, and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. Anders, as he usually did, stole the moment entirely by pushing his fingers- still slick with his own cum- through the mess of spit and cum on his chin, then up and into his reddened mouth. The indecent man even had the audacity to moan around his fingers.

“You…” Fenris hadn’t meant to speak but Anders punched the noise out him just at the surprise of seeing the mage do such a thing, “are unbelievable,” He finished with an almost fond snort of amusement. It stole the discomfort before it had time to settle and even there, in the forest, cocks still indecently out, and not all that far from camp to be sure they hadn’t been heard, it was one of those rare moments where they found themselves not at all at odds.

Anders chuckled, and Maker his voice sounded raw as he spoke, “Are you always this complimentary after an orgasm?”

“I am sure you would like to know,” Fenris offered, chest still heaving but sounding far better than the gruff, gravel that had become Anders’ voice. He’d done that, Fenris thought. His cock had wrecked Anders’ mouth enough to make it difficult to hide.

“Would you be surprised if I said I would?” Anders asked after a moment.

Fenris blinked, mind fuzzy with post-orgasmic bliss, but puzzled it for a moment. “I… I would be surprised,” he admitted, “but not… opposed.”

“From you? That’s as much of a rousing endorsement as I am likely to get, isn’t it?” Anders grinned.

Considering the mage had just made him cum enough to unseat his thinking entirely, Fenris supposed Anders was owed a more definitive answer. Owed, but not likely to actually get one. “Probably,” the elf smirked. He didn’t even flinch when Anders’ smacked his hand against Fenris’ thigh. He did, however, reach to smack the mage in return when Anders’ hand peeled back and left a cum-sticky imprint but Anders was fast enough to evade him.

It was different between them, and yet… not entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
